


Texts to greg

by sherlocked221



Series: texts xxx [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Greg have some weird chats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts to greg

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: These are just something to read. Not that funny or interesting

To: Sherlock  _12:04_

hey mate

you like the weird cases right?

I've got one that you might be interested in.

Scotland Yard in half an hour.

Lestrade

 

To: Lestrade  _12:20_

I'll b there soon

SH

 

To: Sherlock 16 _:58_

got anything yet?

Lestrade

 

To: Sherlock _17:12_

Hey

r u ok?

Lestrade

 

To: Lestrade  _17:15_

you'll have to wait until tomorrow. 

not much else I can do today.

SH

 

To: Sherlock  _17:17_

meaning you're stuck.

Lestrade

 

To: Lestrade  _17:18_

Not at all, just, my plan needs light. Morning light. I'll get back to you.

SH

 

To: Lestrade  _5:33_

Done.

Come to 221b to get the file

SH

 

To: Sherlock  _8:00_

could you have texted me any earlier?

I can't make it round today, could you drop it off for me?

Lestrade

 

To: Sherlock  _13:19_

Not to be pushy but I need the file so...

or send someone up with it please.

Lestrade

 

To: Sherlock  _14:41_

come on Sherlock!

I know you're busy but its not hard to bring me a file.They're asking for it up here.

Lestrade

 

To: Lestrade  _15:02_ _  
_

making my way up there. 

you know, if people ask, it't not unlike you to tell them that you haven't figured it out yet.

It's a very plausible excuse.

SH

 

To: Sherlock  _15:05_

I thought you said i was the best in the whole of scotland yard

Lestrade

 

To: Lestrade  _15:07_

yes but there's not much competition, is there?

SH

 

 

To: Sherlock  _15:10_

Despite what you may think, there are many good detectives in this department.

I know you don't believe me.

Lestrade

 

To: Lestrade 9:32 _  
_

Cold cases, please. I'm sure you have plenty.

SH

 

To: Sherlock 9:33 _  
_

you haven't even finished the last case.

Lestrade

 

To: Lestrade 9 _:35_

Lost interest in it. 

It wasn't that important any way.

SH

SH

 

 


End file.
